parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Gabrielle Monsigny
:For Gabrielle's boss form, see Gabrielle Monsigny (boss). '''Gabrielle Monsigny' is a special agent in the CTI's Overdive division. Gabrielle is a highly skilled marksman had trained Aya Brea in the use of sniper rifles. Personality Gabrielle is a warm and gentle woman who is proud of her skills as a former SWAT sniper. Gabrielle gets along well with all CTI agents, even Hunter Owen, who often praises Gabrielle of her skills while he mocked and belittled other members of the CTI. Gabrielle is part of Aya's support team in Episode 2. Biography Gabrielle was born in Baltimore, Maryland. Her grandfather had emigrated from Belgium, her father was a police officer, and her mother died when Gabrielle was an infant. She was part of the LAPD before she joined SWAT. She was recognized for her high talent with a sniper rifle and was often called to take care of hostage situations. Gabrielle was romantically involved with fellow SWAT team member Scott Gray, but upon discovering he was a spy, she reported him to her superiors. He was later executed for espionage. On December 24th, 2010, she was invited to Aya and Kyle Madigan's wedding. She became a High One. She would later join the CTI at the request of Hyde Bohr. The 3rd Birthday On October 3, 2013, Gabrielle died in Aya's arms, having been killed by a Twisted. However, due to Aya's actions in Operation Rainbow Dust, Gabrielle never died. To take Thelonious Cray's place during the operation, Owen and Hyde appointed Gabrielle to guide Aya during the campaign. Seeing Gabrielle alive and well was a surprise to Aya, who recalled her dying three months prior. In Episode 2, Gabrielle asks Aya to Dive into her body three days prior to that Dive. On December 21st, 2013, Gabrielle is overlooking the attack from a helicopter and spots Aya and several SWAT officers trapped and under assault by a Rover. Gabrielle saves Aya by shooting the Rover's beam. Aya then Dives into Gabrielle and kills the Rover by shooting it from the helicopter. Throughout the episode, Gabrielle praises and cheers Aya on through the radio. At one point, she cries out in pain and distress and Aya rushes to rescue her, encouraged by Hunter. Meanwhile, on December 25th, Hunter Owen sets off some sleeping gas in the Overdive room, rendering everyone in the room, including Gabrielle, unconscious. Hunter contacts Aya and guides her to where he says she'll find Gabrielle, and says his farewells. The street is initially empty, but soon a large Twisted appears and attacks Aya. After a long fight, Aya Overdives into the creature and discovers that the Twisted was in fact Gabrielle. The Twisted then begins to attack Aya again while apologizes and begs Aya to stop her. The Twisted is defeated and Aya pleads with Gabrielle to come with her but Gabrielle apologizes, knowing her time has come. Gabrielle then disintegrates in front of a distraught Aya. On the 25th, in the present, Gabrielle wakes and points a gun at Hunter, but soon vanishes as he looks on and laughs - for she had died four days prior. She later appears to a dying Aya in her battle against Hyde, along with Blank, Thelonius Cray, and Kyle Madigan. She encourages Aya to Dive into her as necessary, that Hyde and his evil be stopped. Due to Aya's final alteration of time, Gabrielle lives. In this timeline, Gabrielle is still a member of her SWAT hostage rescue squad. Gabrielle marries Alex Mackennan, the owner of a store called "Pig Farm" which deals strictly in pig-themed merchandise. Trivia *Gabrielle's name is 'Gabriel' in the Japanese version. *Gabrielle's CTI ID is GMonsigny_ID705801. *Even though she is a top performer in the physical and marksmanship exams, Gabrielle is hinted to be a smoker. *In Episode 2, Gabrielle will comment on each outfit Aya wears: **if Aya is wearing a casual outfit such as the Black Leather or Business Suit, Gabrielle will say "Looking good." **if Aya is wearing a cute outfit like the White Eider or Santa Soldier, Gabrielle will say "Oh... that's cute." **if Aya is wearing a Knight outfit, Gabrielle will say "Is that new?" **if Aya is wearing a sexy outfit like the Cheongsam or Titanium Bunny, Gabrielle will say "Looking hot." **if Aya is wearing a silly outfit like the Swimsuit or Apron Dress, Gabrielle will say "You're going in that?" **if Aya is wearing a cool suit like the Lightning Outfit or OD Suit, Gabrielle will say "Futuristic." *She sees her lover's execution for espionage as karmic punishment. *She had a partner in SWAT named Rebecca Atkinson, but Rebecca was killed in action. Gallery gabismall.jpg|Gabrielle concept art. gabismall22.jpg|Gabrielle sketches. Gabrielle.jpg|Biography. Event_19.png|Gabrielle on the helicopter. Event_10.png|Aya reads over Gabrielle's physical exam. Event_11.png|Gabrielle watching Aya. Gabriellesmoker.png|Aya discovers Gabrielle smoking. GabriellePortrait.png|Portrait. Category:Characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters